dizifilmfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Supernatural (Season Eleven)
Supernatural was renewed for an eleventh season by The CW on July 3, 2015. The season consisted of 23 episodes and aired on Friday at 9:00 pm EST. The season premiered with Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire on November 20, 2015 and ended with Alpha and Omega on July 1, 2016. Season Summary This season explored large amounts of pre-biblical territory, with the Darkness, an entity that predates God and even Death, being an example of this.1 Following the release of the Darkness, the season follows the Winchesters and their allies as they find themselves fighting the most powerful supernatural entity they have ever faced, unlike anything else they have ever gone up against before. Immediately after its release, and tipping over the Impala, Samsees that Dean is gone and goes to look for him, finding him in a field where Dean had a conversation with the Darkness, which apparently turns out to be, or at least, takes the form of a woman in a black dress. Dean says that she thanked him for setting her free. Meanwhile, Castiel is still suffering from the dog attack spell the witch Rowena put him under and starts to attack others. He also remembers that when he attacked Crowley, the King of Hell escaped from his current vessel and into another one. He then orders his demon minions to get rid of the spell holding his vessel in place. As Sam and Dean drive away from the old diner, they find a Sheriff's deputy named Jenna Nickerson and head to a hospital to help others. Upon arriving there, they find people with black veins which Sam calls Rabids, people who have been forced to let their inner darkness out. This being an effect of the release of the Darkness. They also find a human baby in the mix named Amara. Meanwhile, as a manhunt for him begins, Castiel prays to the angels, begging them to help him from hurting others and is willing to take whatever punishment they bring him. As Dean, Jenna, and the baby make it out of the hospital, Sam using himself as a diversion gets infected and starts to sprout black veins. Eventually, after he prays to God for help, he encounters a reaper named Billie who is apparently disappointed that Death is dead and says that the next time Sam and Dean are killed, she will ensure that they stay dead and even that she will toss them into the Empty, a place no soul nor entity nor being can escape from. As the angels find Cass, they start to torture him and after Hannah arrives, she explains that alarms are going off in Heaven. He implies that those alarms are for the release of the Darkness. As the tortures continue, Castiel escapes and Hannah dies trying to save him. Crowley manages to get back in his vessel and his subordinates reveal that the Darkness is free, especially that when Michael and Lucifer themselves apparently shouted throughout Hell from the Cage. Dean and Jenna go to her grandmothers house and when they realize Amara is levitating objects, she calls Dean and her grandmother calls an exorcist, who turns out to be Crowley impersonating a priest. However, back at the hospital, Sam finds a cure for the "Rabids": Holy Fire. And he makes a ring of holy fire and cures a few others as well. The baby turns out to be Amara as a child as Dean finds the Mark of Cain on her. Amara sucks out Jenna's soul and she becomes soulless, like how Sam once was. After Crowley kills Jenna, Dean attacks him as he plans to take the baby, but fails as the baby walks out and quickly grows up. Sam and Dean eventually reunite and find Cass at the bunker, while Crowley finds Amara and takes her to Hell as an offering. The Winchesters look for ways to find and stop the Darkness, but first they search for Rowena to undo the spell on Cass. They find her and she does so, but she escapes. At Crowley's Lair, Crowley becomes Amara's "uncle" and her appetite grows and she starts to feed on demons. Eventually, Sam reveals to Dean that he has been having visions about a being he describes as the opposite of the Darkness, which he thinks is God himself. While Sam and Dean work on ordinary cases involving ghosts, monsters, and even along the way Imaginary Friends, the brothers and Cass also start searching for ways to defeat the Darkness. Even after finding Amara where Crowley is keeping her, Dean doesn't appear to strike at her and he fails and she escapes. Meanwhile, at the place, Sam's visions start to become more revealing, as he starts to have visions of Lucifer's Cage. Castiel eventually finds Metatron, who has started a business of catching what he calls reality but is also miserable about his current status. After beating and throwing him, Castiel asks Metatron what he knows about the Darkness, considering he was God's scribe. Metatron reveals that in order to created the Earth, Heaven, even the entire Universe, in order to start creation itself for that matter, God didn't only imprison the Darkness, but he had to betray and sacrifice her and Metatron says that the Darkness is the only thing God's really ever known, his only kin... his older sister. Although Dean hates the idea, they intend to go the Limbo, the deepest place in Hell, and speak to Lucifer about the Darkness. They enlist the help of Rowena to summon him. And when Dean goes to find Amara at a church where she attacks people, Sam awaits outside of a supernatural cage in Limbo surrounded by powerful fire and covered in enochian sigils, and eventually, Lucifer himself appears in the cage, manifested as his original vessel, Nick. He and Sam talk about the Darkness and how to stop her while Amara and Dean talk about her issue with her brother. After three angels find her and try to attack her, she kills them all and summon a powerful smiting attack that knocks her out. In Hell, Lucifer says that he will help them stop her, but only if he possesses Sam and returns to Earth. Sam says no and Lucifer extinguishes the fire, erases the warding, and summons Sam in the cage and still tries to make him say yes, especially when he reveals that it wasn't God who sent Sam the visions, but it was Lucifer. When the Darkness was set free, it damaged the cage and allowed Lucifer to reach out to Sam. Though Sam strongly considers, he still says no and Lucifer starts to attack him. Rowena reveals that Lucifer came to her in a dream and said he needed her help to get Sam to him and she would join him. But, after Cass finds Amara, having survived the attack, she summons him to Dean with a messages and eventually, as Rowena conjures the spell to banish Lucifer, Dean and Cass head down to the cage and help Sam survive in a fight against Lucifer. As Lucifer also kills Cass, Lucifer is banished by Rowena. After leaving Hell, Cass apparently stays and reveals the before Lucifer could be banished back to the Cage, Cass said yes to him and Lucifer possessed him. After freeing and then killing Rowena, Lucifer takes back Hell and makes Crowley his slave, calling him "Puppy". Meanwhile, Sam and Dean eventually find possible ways to defeat Amara, using Hands of God, powerful objects said to contain the power of God himself. Even after finding one, Sam, Dean, Rowena, and Crowley try to get Lucifer out of Castiel's body but it fails and he absorbs the power of the Hand of God and uses it on Amara, but it fails and he is taken against this will by Amara. And she starts to torture him to draw out God. And as fate would have it, eventually, God himself finally returns. After having a conversation with Metatron and reconciling with Lucifer, he decides to help stop her. And though his original plan of weakening her with Witches, Demons, and Angels and trying to imprison her again using the Mark fails, Amara fatally attacks God (Chuck), causing him to start dying. Although they think Amara seems impossible to destroy, God tells Sam, Dean, Cass, Crowley and Rowena that she does have one weakness: Light with the power of 10,000 suns. So they collect souls to build a bomb. And Dean is the one to bear it. After talking with Amara, whom starts to feel bad about attacking and nearly killing her brother Chuck, Dean convinces her to forgive him. So she summons him to a garden area and the two reconcile and decide to go off together for a while. However, Amara leaves Dean with a thank you gift and he finds his mother alive and resurrected. However, in the bunker awaits a British woman who banishes Cass with a banishing sigil and shoots Sam, leaving his fate unknown. Season Cast Main Cast * Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester (23/23) * Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester (23/23) and Michigan Soul Eater (1/23) (episode 16) * Mark Sheppard as Crowley (11/23) (episodes 1-3, 6, 9-10, 14-15, 18, 22-23) * Misha Collins as Castiel (10/23) (episodes 1-4, 6, 10, 14, 18, 22-23) and Lucifer (7/23) (episodes 10-11, 14-15, 18, 21-22) Recurring Cast Special Guest Stars * Jim Beaver as Bobby Singer and Michigan Soul Eater (1/23) (episode 16) * Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester (1/23) (episode 23) Guest Stars * Ruth Connell as Rowena MacLeod (6/23) (episodes 3, 9-10, 18, 22-23) * Rob Benedict as God (4/23) (episodes 20-23) * Curtis Armstrong as Metatron (3/23) (episodes 6, 20-21) * Mark Pellegrino as Lucifer (3/23) (episodes 9-10, 18) * Lee Majdoub as Hannah (1/23) (episode 2) * Matt Cohen as Lucifer (1/23) (episode 4) * Brianna Buckmaster as Donna Hanscum (1/23) (episode 7) * Dylan Everett as Young Dean Winchester (1/23) (episode 8) * Colin Ford as Young Sam Winchester (1/23) (episode 10) * Katherine Ramdeen as Alex Jones (1/23) (episode 12) * Kathryn Love Newton as Claire Novak (1/23) (episode 12) * Kim Rhodes as Jody Mills (1/23) (episode 12) * Steven Williams as Rufus Turner (1/23) (episode 16) * Osric Chau as Kevin Tran (1/23) (episode 21) * Mackenzie Murdock as Bearded Demon (1/23) (episode 22) Co-Stars * Emily Swallow as Amara (The Darkness) (9/23) (episodes 1, 3, 9-10, 13, 18, 21-23) * Lisa Berry as Billie (4/23) (episodes 2, 10, 17, 23) * Yasmeene Ball as Pre-teen Amara (3/23) (episodes 3, 5-6) * Laci J Mailey as Jenna Nickerson (2/23) (episode 1-2) * Gracyn Shinyei as Young Amara (2/23) (episodes 2-3) * Kirsten Robek as Marnie and Crowley (1/23) (episode 1) * Samantha Isler as Teenage Amara (1/23) (episode 6) * Brendan Taylor as Doug Stover (1/23) (episode 7) * Dylan Kingwell as Young Sam Winchester (1/23) (episode 8) * Shoshannah Stern as Eileen Leahy (1/23) (episode 11) * Elizabeth Blackmore as Lady Toni Bevell (1/23) (episode 23) Episode List Trivia * This season marks the first appearances of a Banshee, Bisaan, Nachzehrer, Rabid, Soul Eater, The Nest, Qareen and Zanna. ** This is the first season since Season 6 (Purgatory) to introduce another dimension. * This is the first season to feature Archangels, Hellhounds and Reapers since Season 9. * This is the first and only season to feature God and The Darkness in the same season. * This is the second season where Lucifer is free to roam Earth with Season 5 being the first one. * This season marks the first appearance of Mark Pellegrino as Lucifer since Season 7. * This is the final season produced by Jeremy Carver, who departs from the show, along with writers Robbie Thompson, Jenny Klein, Eric Charmelo and Nicole Snyder. * Jensen Ackles directed the third episode of this season, The Bad Seed. * A major theme of the season is revenge and the many characters attempting to gain revenge, in particular the Darkness, Reese, Eileen Leahy, Richard Beesome and Jesse Cuevas. By this point, the Winchesters are shown to have a more enlightened view of the idea of revenge and using their own experiences, attempt to talk other characters out of it with varying levels of success, sometimes helping others gain their revenge. Notably, Dean's new view on revenge allows him to talk the Darkness out of her vendetta against God and end the season-long conflict peacefully. # Navigational |}